


when cougars attack!!!

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jin's mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Jin’s mom got married early and didn’t get to have her fun. Her son’s best friend is hot and totally in love with her cooking.





	when cougars attack!!!

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Yamapi whistles as he gets out of his car and heads up the walk to Jin’s parents house, glad that he happened to be free when apparently no one else was. Jin’s dad was away on yet another business trip, Jin was on tour, and Reio was… well, Yamapi isn’t quite sure where Reio was, but Jin’s mom assured him several times – mixed in with all of the apologies – that she wouldn’t have bothered him if there were anyone else.

Not that Yamapi’s ever worked on garbage disposals before, but he _was_ the man of the house growing up and can usually figure things out as long as they’re not entirely too complicated. He didn’t want Jin’s mom to have to waste money on a plumber if it was something he could easily fix.

And besides, she offered to feed him in return. Yamapi would never tell his _own_ mother this, but he’d do anything for Jin’s mom’s cooking. _Anything_.

His eyes widen a little when Jin’s mom answers the door in a robe, slightly open to reveal something red and lacy underneath. Yamapi immediately averts his gaze, examining the paint that’s chipping on the doorframe while she has no problem staring at him, probably wondering why he’s dressed so nice to do manual labor.

“Thanks for coming,” she says to him, opening the door wider to let him inside. “I’m sorry to burden you in your free time.”

“It’s okay,” he tells her, offering a smile as he slips off his shoes and takes the familiar route to the kitchen.

Everything is pulled out from under the sink and Yamapi gets to work, not noticing the small gasp that sounds from behind him when he bends down to check out the pipes. He doesn’t see anything wrong but then again he doesn’t really know what he’s looking for, so he just pushes the reset button with a shrug and stands up.

The disposal works perfectly when Yamapi runs some water and flips it on. A grin spreads on his face because he actually fixed it without trying, and he quickly turns around to relay the good news. “I think you just needed to push the-”

He stops short because she’s in his face, hands resting on either side of him and trapping him in front of the sink. She licks her lips and the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree at _all_ ; Yamapi’s so entranced by her mouth that he doesn’t notice one of her hands dropping down.

“I needed to push the what?” she prods him like nothing’s happening, like she’s not cupping the fly of his jeans that instantly hardens to the touch.

“Akanishi-san,” Yamapi manages to say, a halfhearted protest as his hands rest on her waist. “What are you-”

“You’ve grown up beautifully, Tomohisa,” she whispers, looking up at him through thick lashes. “You’re an adult now.”

“Yes,” he agrees, unable to do much of anything else as his best friend’s mother unfastens his pants and pulls out his cock.

“And what an adult you’ve become,” she says with an impressed face, making Yamapi’s cheeks heat up until she moves her hand with practiced strokes.

He wants to tell her to stop, that this isn’t right. She’s married and _his best friend’s mother_ ; it’s Jin’s eyes looking back at him, up at him as she disappears below his line of sight. All too late he realizes what she’s going to do, and while he has every intention of gently pulling her back by her shoulders, a hot tongue laps at the head of his cock and he ends up twisting the fluffy material of the robe in his fingers.

His mouth opens and closes with rushed breaths, feeling like his blood is flowing backwards with the way his head starts spinning. A moan slips out as he gently rolls his hips, pushing past her lips and into the mouth that seems to be made to massage him. She takes him all the way in effortlessly, swallowing around him as his head falls back and the last of his apprehensions disappears in favor of how good it feels.

Then it’s gone and he whimpers pitifully, not even ashamed as he lifts his head back up and sees Jin’s mom getting to her feet. “Akanishi-san -” he starts.

“Tomo-chan, I’ve known you for years,” she says with a hint of a smile. “Please call me by my first name.”

Yamapi doesn’t think he could _ever_ call her that, but it really doesn’t matter what he thinks because then she flings off her robe and Yamapi forgets how to breathe. She shakes her hair out of a bun and licks her lips again, advancing on him until he can feel the soft material of her lingerie against his sensitive cock.

“Show me what you can do,” she breathes as she rolls a condom on him and leans up to lick his lips. They automatically part to let her inside, his hands dropping to her ass and pulling her close as he forgets about Jin’s mom and concentrates on pleasing a woman.

She giggles in his mouth when he lifts her to the sink, practically tearing off her thong and plunging right into her, drinking up her surprised gasp as he holds onto her thighs for leverage. Her body molds to him and her hands slide up his neck into his hair, pulling at his curls in a way that hurts just enough to make him fuck her harder. She’s tight and hot and Yamapi moans with each thrust, faltering when she nips at his bottom lip and wraps her legs around his waist, digging her heels into the bare cheeks of his ass in an undeniable plea for more, harder, faster, _now_.

He obliges, working his hips while his hands roam her body and his coherency slips a little more with each moan that escapes for him. His fingers end up between her legs and she sounds surprised, tearing her mouth away to toss her head back and cry out without holding back.

Yamapi smirks as he presses his face into her neck, struggling to press through her orgasm that rocks both of their bodies. He’s not done but neither is she, squeezing forcefully around him three more times before his noises gain more depth, his thrusts becoming jerky as he groans low in his throat and shudders one final time.

She’s fixing his collar as he blinks his eyes open, seeing _Jin’s mom_ right in front of him with a sated grin on her face. “Thanks for fixing my plumbing, Tomo-chan.”

His embarrassment returning, Yamapi stares at the tiled floor, the same pattern it’s been since before he auditioned for Johnny’s. It brings back memories of raiding the fridge at 3am, hiding from Reio under the table, and now it holds another one. Such is life, he supposes.

“So what’s for dinner?” he asks politely.

~BONUS~

Jin returns from touring and ends up with Yamapi and Ryo on his couch, drinking and playing video games like old times.

“So what did you two lazy assholes do while I was _working_?” Jin asks sarcastically.

“Your mom,” they both answer, and Jin sacrifices his character in exchange for smacking them both in the back of the head.

He doesn’t notice how Yamapi can’t meet his eyes.


End file.
